Sobreviver
by oinani
Summary: Um vírus que transforma as pessoas em zombies começa a propagar-se por todo Panem. O capitólio perde o controlo da situação e, no distrito 12, Katniss é afastada da sua família e vê-se obrigada a fugir com Gale para longe do seu distrito. Alianças surgem e a luta pela sobrevivência começa.
1. Está tudo sob controlo

Caos. Caos era a palavra que melhor se adequava para descrever Panem nos últimos dias.

A última mensagem recebida do Capitólio dizia "Caros cidadãos de Panem, estamos a enfrentar uma época de crise. Mantenham-se calmos. As autoridades competentes tratarão deste assunto o mais rapidamente possível".

Mas as "autoridades competentes" nunca apareceram. Já tinham passado dois dias após todos os habitantes de Panem terem recebido o aviso vindo do Capitólio a ainda ninguém aparecera.

Apesar de terem sido ditas para se manterem calmas, as pessoas começaram a entrar em pânico.

Katniss Everdeen encontrava-se na sua casa a arrumar os seus objetos mais preciosos. Estava a encher a mochila do seu pai com roupa quando foi surpreendida pela sua irmã, Primrose Everdeen.

–Katniss, o que é que estás a fazer?

–Estou a arrumar as minhas coisas. Poderemos ter de partir a qualquer momento.

–A mãe disse que o presidente da câmara vai organizar grupos de modo a poder fazer a evacuação do distrito.

–Mas isso não vai contra as ordens do Capitólio?

–Não sei. Mas a mãe pediu-me para te dizer que tens que arrumar as tuas coisas… Mas vejo que já o estás a fazer. – Primrose fez um meio sorriso.

Katniss levantou-se e abraçou a sua irmã, beijando-lhe a testa.

–Não te preocupes Prim. Eu não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. Tu vais ficar bem.

–Tenho de levar connosco o Ranúnculo. Ele iria ficar muito triste se ficasse aqui sozinho. – Disse Prim sorrindo.

Katniss revirou os olhos mas Primrose fez de conta que não tinha visto nada. Primrose acabou por abandonar o quarto deixando Katniss novamente sozinha.

"Tenho de falar com o Gale. Terei também te ir buscar o meu arco à floresta"- pensou Katniss.

Ela saiu de casa e deparou-se com pessoas a andarem de um lado para o outro com um ar bastante nervoso.

Ela dirigiu-se à casa de Gale e encontrou-a vazia. Tentou bater várias vezes à porta mas ninguém respondeu.

–Então Catnip? – Katniss deu um salto pois o súbito aparecimento de Gale fora demasiado inesperado. Embora ele estivesse sorridente ostentava um ar cansado.

–Gale! Ouvi dizer que o presidente Undersee está a evacuar pessoas!

–Sim, é verdade. Ele decidiu colocar em cada grupo 25 pessoas e também decidiu que deviam existir dois tipos diferentes de grupos. Uns grupos vão ser constituídos apenas por adultos e crianças e os outros vão ter só adolescentes e jovens adultos.

–O quê?! – Katniss exclamou. – Eles querem-me afastar da minha mãe e de Prim?!

–Não te preocupes. Podemos fazer com que o teu grupo saia logo a seguir ao grupo da tua mãe e da tua irmã. O presidente da câmara só criou os grupos para as pessoas saírem de forma ordenada do distrito. Após estares fora daqui, acho que te podes juntar a elas.

–O que é que achas que o Capitólio pensa disto?

–Acho que eles nem sonham que isto está a acontecer aqui.

–Mas não deviam ter chegado por esta altura mais soldados da paz?

–Sim, mas eu não vou esperar por eles para agir. – Katniss acenou em sinal de concordância.

–Bem eu vou à floresta buscar o meu arco. Depois passo por casa para colocar o máximo de comida possível na minha mochila. Posteriormente virei ter aqui e eu, tu, a minha família e a tua família iremos para a praça para sermos evacuados, certo?

–Certo. Encontramo-nos aqui.

Katniss afastou-se de Gale e dirigiu-se à vedação que separava o distrito da floresta. A vedação encontrava-se com a eletricidade desligada, como era usual. Katniss levantou a vedação e entrou na floresta. Andou um pouco até encontrar o tronco de árvore dentro do qual se encontrava o seu arco. Retirou-o daí e colocou-o ao ombro. Dirigiu-se então em passo rápido até à vedação e voltou a passar por baixo dela. Correu até sua casa e foi diretamente até ao seu quarto. Lá, agarrou a mochila que outrora pertencera a seu pai e encaminhou-se para a cozinha. Agarrou nos pães que tinha trazido da padaria do Mr. Mellark e também os enfiou na sua mochila. A casa estava demasiado quieta. Katniss concluiu que ninguém se encontrava em casa. Ela acreditava que a sua mãe e a sua irmã já deviam ter ido para a a praça principal.

Katniss correu novamente até a casa de Gale e encontrou-o encostado à parede, à espera dela.

–Estás pronta?

–Sim. A tua mãe e os teus irmãos?

–Já foram. Acho que a Prim e a tua mãe foram com eles.

–Então o melhor é irmos andando.

–Sim, é melhor.

Katniss estava muito preocupada. Temia pela vida de Prim e de Mrs. Everdeen.

–Estás bem Catnip?

Katniss encolheu os ombros.

–Não sei.

De súbito, Katniss ouviu o som de uma televisão a ligar-se. De seguida ouviu a voz de Claudius Templesmith.

–Gale, acho que é outro aviso do Capitólio. – disse Katniss entrando em pânico.

Ambos entraram na casa de Gale. Katniss sentou-se no sofá mas Gale permaneceu de pé.

Claudius encontrava-se acompanhado de Caeser Flickerman. Ele fez uma pequena introdução e depois apareceu o presidente Snow. Os lábios deste estavam exageradamente encarnados e notava-se a camada de pó de arroz sobre a sua face o que lhe dava um ar de boneco de porcelana.

–Caros cidadãos de Panem, estou aqui para vos dar uma ótima notícia. O vírus já foi extinguido pelas autoridades, mas mesmo assim, neste momento estão a ser encaminhados milhares de soldados da paz para todos os distritos, para evitar o reaparecimento da epidemia e para reforçar a segurança das pessoas. Não se preocupem mais caros cidadãos. Está tudo sobre controlo.

Apareceu o símbolo do capitólio e Claudius e Caeser ficaram novamente no ar. Caeser apresentou um mapa que representava os distritos e o Capitólio. Mostrava todos os distritos e os que tinham sido contaminados tinham sobre si uma bolinha vermelha. Os que tinham a bolinha vermelha eram o 1,2,5,7 e 10. No mapa via-se também mini-soldados da paz a deslocarem-se para os distritos afetados e a transformarem a bolinha vermelha em azul. Tudo estava sobre controlo.

Caeser continuava a falar. Claudius também falava. Estavam a dizer como os distritos agora estavam mais seguros do que nunca. Apareceu por trás de Claudius uma sombra. Parecia ser humana. Mas à medida que se aproximava parecia ser um ser vindo dos mortos. Esse ser aproximava-se cada vez mais e mais dos dois apresentadores. Eles estavam tão absorvidos na sua tagarelice que não notaram na presença. O ser aproximava-se cada vez mais e mais. Katniss e Gale conseguiram ver a sua face. A pele estava podre e o seu maxilar estava partido do qual escorria sangue. Katniss tinha naquele momento a certeza que aquilo não era humano. O ser aproximou-se ainda mais de Caeser e parecia olhar para ele com um olhar faminto. Quando se encontrava a menos de um metro dele saltou-lhe para cima e mordeu-lhe o pescoço. A emissão terminou. Estava tudo sobre controlo.


	2. Fuga

Katniss ficou estática no lugar em que se encontrava.

–O q-que é que era aquilo? – conseguiu Katniss articular com algum esforço.

–Não sei. – Disse Gale. – Mas não era humano.

–Aquilo é o que o vírus faz às pessoas?

–Acho que sim. O Presidente Snow disse que estava "tudo sobre controlo". Obviamente que não está. Outra das mentiras do Capitólio.

–Temos que ir Gale.

Katniss e Gale saíram de casa apressadamente e dirigiram-se para a praça principal. Esta encontrava-se apinhada de pessoas. Katniss procurava a sua mãe e Prim no meio da multidão mas não as via.

Em frente do edifício da câmara estava o presidente Undersee e também a sua filha, Madge. Ela estava a usar um bonito e simples vestido vermelho com saia em forma balão, que lhe dava pelos joelhos. Madge e o seu pai estavam a ajudar as pessoas a organizarem-se em grupos. Toda a gente estava em pânico. Podia-se ouvir vários gritos de mulheres e choros de crianças assustadas.

Katniss foi ter com a sua amiga, Madge.

–Madge! O que é que aconteceu aqui?!

–As pessoas estão apavoradas por causa daquilo que aconteceu no anúncio do Capitólio. Tu assististe a esse momento?

–Sim. Madge.. Hum.. Viste a minha mãe e a minha irmã?

–Elas acabaram de ser evacuadas para fora do distrito.

–O quê?! – Katniss também entrou em pânico. – Elas já foram?

–Katniss, se fores agora podes ainda as encontrar. Está ali um grupo de jovens adultos e de adolescentes que ainda não está completo.

Katniss virou-se e viu um grupo com jovens mineiros e com pessoas que andavam na sua turma. Entre essas pessoas ela distinguiu o filho do padeiro, Peeta Mellark.

–Quantas pessoas faltam para aquele grupo ficar completo? – perguntou ela.

–Acho que faltam três pessoas … Espera, agora só faltam duas… Vai rápido. Tens de tomar conta da tua família. – apareceu um sorriso no rosto cansado de Madge.

Katniss abraçou-a e agradeceu-lhe a ajuda. Foi ter com Gale e os dois encaminharam-se para o grupo. Este já se encontrava pronto para partir quando se ouviu um tiro. Toda a gente olhava em volta em busca do sítio de onde este tinha sido disparado.

Subitamente apareceram de todos os lados numerosas armaduras brancas. Eram soldados da paz. Milhares deles. A multidão começou a correr, dispersando-se. Katniss olhou para trás e viu soldados da paz a espancarem uma mulher e o seu filho que tentavam escapar do distrito. Os soldados estavam a desfazer todos os grupos de evacuação. Katniss soube que tinha que agir.

–Gale, temos que ir para a floresta.

–Mas e as nossas famílias?

–Se não formos agora para a floresta nunca sairemos daqui.

Gale acenou em sinal de consentimento. Katniss olhou para trás e viu a cara aterrada de Madge. Ela e o pai estavam condenados pois tinham desrespeitado as ordens do Capitólio. Num ato de loucura, ela decidiu correr até Madge.

–Vem connosco! Se eu te deixar aqui vais morrer!

–Não posso ir Katniss. Não posso abandonar o meu pai. Não se abandona a família.

Katniss olhou-a nos olhos e compreendeu-a. Ela também faria tudo para proteger a sua família. Para proteger Prim…

Decidiu deixar Madge e foi ter novamente com Gale e os dois correram até onde se encontrava a fenda na vedação. No entanto Katniss ouviu um zumbido e impediu Gale de avançar.

–Ouve.

Gale também ouviu o zumbido.

–A eletricidade está ligada.

Katniss apanhou um ramo que se encontrava perto da vedação e atirou-o para ela. O ramo ficou estorricado e foi projetado para trás.

–Como é que vamos passar? – Questionou Katniss.

–Não sei.

–Podemos esperar até ela ser desligada novamente.

–Sim e sermos descobertos e mortos. Não obrigado. Acho que a partir de agora esta vedação vai estar ligada 24 horas por dia.

–Porquê é que dizes isso?

–Eles não querem que as pessoas escapem.

Katniss olhou à sua volta e viu uma árvore que até se encontrava relativamente perto da vedação. Mas Gale nunca a conseguiria trepar. De súbito surgiu-lhe outra ideia. Pegou num galho e e com ele levantou a falha por onde eles costumavam passar. Em seguida pegou noutro galho e espetou-o por baixo da fenda, segurando a vedação deixando assim um espaço para passar.

–Que achas?

–Acho que servirá.

Gale passou por baixo da vedação sem grande dificuldade. Como Katniss era mais pequena que ele passou com ainda menos dificuldade. Eles andaram pela floresta durante três horas quando decidiram fazer a primeira pausa. Dentro de algumas horas ia escurecer e a floresta à noite não é segura. Eles teriam de encontrar um abrigo.

Katniss estava de rastos pois estava afastada da sua família e podia nunca mais a ver. Começaram a vir-lhe as lágrimas aos olhos. "Prim, minha pequena Prim". Ela nem se tinha despedido dela…

–Temos que ir Catnip. Vamos ter que encontrar um local para passarmos a noite.

Ela reparou que ele também estava bastante abalado. Katniss não tinha sido a única a ser afastada da sua família.

Eles puseram-se novamente a caminho e passaram pelo lago onde Katniss aprendera a nadar. Ela nunca se tinha aventurado tão profundamente na floresta como naquele momento. Eles continuaram a caminhar e após bastante tempo decidiram voltar a parar para repousar. Katniss decidiu sentar-se numa pilha de folhas enquanto Gale optou por sentar-se numa pedra.

O fim da tarde estava calmo e os únicos sons que eram ouvidos era o murmurar das folhas quando o vento passava pelas árvores e os sons de pássaros.

Gale estava a comer um quarto de um pão que ele tinha trazido de casa quando ouviu o som de algo a mexer-se nas folhas. Olhou na sua direção e viu um arbusto a abanar. Gale aproximou-se lentamente dele e Katniss ficou a olhar para Gale com uma expressão curiosa. Gale afastou o arbusto e viu entre ele um ser humano a devorar uma pequena ave amarela. Ao sentir a sua presença o ser olhou para Gale e aí ele viu que este não era humano mas sim tinha semelhanças com o monstro que tinha atacado Caeser. Gale afastou-se lentamente com esperanças que o aquela coisa não o tivesse visto. Mas as esperanças foram em vão. O ser ao sentir o cheiro de Gale levantou-se e foi-se aproximando dele. O ser era uma mulher, cheia de cortes no braço e sem um dos olhos. A sua pele também estava podre. Gale ia-se afastando ficando próximo de Katniss. Ela não sabia o que fazer então decidiu disparar uma flecha em direção ao coração do monstro. A mulher parou durante um momento mas voltou a encaminhar-se em direção a eles. Desesperada, Katniss voltou a disparar para o coração dela. Mas aconteceu exatamente o mesmo que tinha acontecido na primeira tentativa. Então Katniss decidiu disparar uma flecha em direção ao olho da besta, como ela fazia quando caçava esquilos. A besta caiu no chão, morta.

Gale e Katniss entreolharam-se. Recolheram todas as suas coisas rapidamente e começaram a correr tentando afastar-se o mais possível daquele local. Finalmente acabaram por encontrar duas árvores bem grandes e debaixo das quais estavam pilhas de folhas que dariam boas camas.

–Vamos ter que fazer turnos – Disse Gale.

–Eu sei.

–Estás bem? – perguntou Gale preocupado.

–Eu faço o primeiro turno.

–Não, eu faço.

–Gale, é melhor dormires um pouco, deves estar bastante cansado.

–E tu também, Catnip.

Na realidade Katniss só queria um tempo para refletir. Para chorar longe da vista de Gale.

–Eu depois acordo-te e fazes o segundo turno.

Gale sorriu e acabou por concordar, deitando-se.


	3. Aliança

Katniss estava no meio de um enorme prado. O prado encontrava-se coberto por milhares de flores. Elas estendiam-se até ao horizonte.

Entre as flores estava uma criança loira com o cabelo apanhado numa trança. Dançava no meio das plantas e também cantarolava baixinho uma bela canção. Katniss reconheceu a sua pequena irmã, Primrose. Foi correndo até ela. Ao vê-la, Primrose também se encaminhou na direção de Katniss, abrindo os braços e mostrando-se feliz por a ver. Quando finalmente Katniss a alcançou, deu-lhe um abraço apertado e começou a ser invadida por lágrimas de felicidade. A sua pequena irmãzinha estava de volta. Ela estava finalmente reunida com ela. Quando a soltou do abraço, ela viu que que aquela não era Primrose, mas sim um daqueles monstros. Katniss afastou-se rapidamente de Prim, mas esta investiu contra ela, mordendo-lhe o pescoço. O campo de flores à volta dela foi ficando desfocado e no lugar dele surgiram chamas. No lugar onde Katniss estava abriu-se uma frecha na terra. E ela caiu. Não havia mais nada ali. Apenas dor. Subitamente sentiu uma coisa diferente; algo frio no seu pescoço, no local onde tinha sido mordida pela sua irmã.

–Está na hora de acordar, bela adormecida. – disse uma voz feminina e desconhecida.

Katniss abriu os olhos e deparou-se imediatamente com uma rapariga que se encontrava muito próxima dela, com os olhos fixos nos de Katniss. Olhou para o lado e viu um enorme rapaz com o cabelo cor de areia apontando uma faca ao pescoço de Gale, assim como ela própria tinha uma faca apontada ao seu pescoço.

–Quem são vocês? – interrogou violentamente Gale.

–Isso é algo que vocês não precisam de saber. – disse a rapariga sorrindo.

–Nós apenas queremos os vossos mantimentos e sairemos daqui sem fazer mal a uma mosca. – falou o rapaz.

–Como é que vocês podem estar tão certos de que nós temos mantimentos? – questionou Gale.

–Ninguém se aventura na floresta sem trazer consigo armas e mantimentos.

Gale não respondeu. A rapariga espetou com mais força a faca na garganta de Katniss, ficando assim quase totalmente deitada em cima dela. O rapaz loiro também fez o mesmo a Gale.

–Diz-me onde é que estão os mantimentos. – disse a rapariga com uma voz exageradamente melíflua.

–Eu não sei. – mentiu Katniss.

–Mentirosa. A tua mãezinha não te ensinou que é feio mentir? – perguntou-lhe com um tom doce.

–A tua mãe não te ensinou que é feio roubar? – Katniss arrependeu-se imediatamente daquilo que tinha dito.

Os olhos escuros da rapariga tornaram-se ainda mais negros por causa da raiva. Ela espetou ainda mais a faca na garganta de Katniss, que já estava a sangrar.

–Ouve bem menina, eu não estou com paciência para tolerar as tuas brincadeiras. – ela desviou o olhar de Katniss e pousou-o no loiro. – Esta aqui não está a colaborar.

–Nem ele. Vamos ter que tomar medidas mais.. drásticas… - um enorme sorriso apareceu na face do rapaz.

Katniss tinha o seu arco debaixo dela. Poderia alcança-lo. Só que não poderia ser vista a o fazer. Ela começou a deslocar lentamente a mão para alcançar o arco mas não o conseguiu fazer. Então surgiu-lhe um plano. Repentinamente, deu um pontapé na barriga da rapariga e esta caiu para trás; Katniss pegou no seu arco, preparou uma flecha e apontou-a ao rapaz. Entretanto a rapariga levantou-se e apontou a sua faca a Katniss.

–Bem… Parece que estamos num impasse… Bons reflexos, já agora. – falou o rapaz olhando para Katniss. – Minha flor, se me matas, ela mata-te, se eu mato o teu amado, tu matas-me… E que tal se todos esquecêssemos este mal-entendido e formássemos uma aliança? Vocês seriam bons para o nosso grupo pois têm mantimentos e parecem que sabem lutar.

–E como é que sabemos que vocês não nos matarão e fugirão com a nossa comida assim que tenham oportunidade? – cuspiu Gale, irado.

–Nós somos pessoas de palavra. – o rapaz baixou a espada e lançou um olhar à rapariga, que logo lhe seguiu o exemplo, baixando a sua faca. -Bem, tu e a tua amiga podem deliberar e chegar a um consenso.

–E o que é que acontece se escolhermos não ir com vocês? – perguntou Katniss.

–Nada. – falou a rapariga. – Iremos embora como se nada nunca se tivesse passado.

–De que distrito é que vocês são? – perguntou Katniss friamente.

–Somos do distrito 2. E vocês? – perguntou o rapaz loiro.

–Somos do distrito 12. Os vossos nomes? – continuou Katniss.

–O meu nome é Cato. O nome dela é Clove. E os vossos?

–Eu chamo-me Gale e ela Katniss.

Katniss afastou-se um pouco deles e Gale seguiu-a.

–O que achas deles? – sussurrou Katniss.

–Não confio neles.

–Porque não?

–Porque à menos de quinze minutos estavam com armas apontadas aos nossos pescoços. Eles não são confiáveis. Já viste de que distrito eles vêm? Pessoas como eles são treinadas desde pequenas para matar. – respondeu Gale num sussurro.

–Exato! Eles seriam-nos extremamente úteis para nos ajudar a matar aqueles.. aqueles seres. – Katniss sentiu um arrepio na espinha pois lembrou-se do sonho com a sua pequena irmã. – Nós estamos na floresta à um dia e já encontramos um. Imagina se tivessem sido muitos ao mesmo tempo. Pessoas como eles dariam muito jeito para aniquilar aqueles monstros.

–Sim, mas eu tenho a certeza que eles não hesitarão em matar-nos assim que surja a oportunidade certa.

–Gale nós os dois sabemos nos defender deles. E além do mais, o distrito deles foi um dos infetados, lembras-te? Eles podem fornecer-nos informações sobre aqueles seres. Isso pode salvar-nos a vida.

–Eu continuo a não confiar neles… Mas aceito o contrato. – Katniss já estava com um enorme sorriso na cara quando Gale rapidamente acrescentou. – Mas ao mínimo sinal que eles mostrem que não são de confiança rompemos a aliança, ok?

–Hum… Está bem…

Os dois aproximaram-se de Cato e Clove e disseram-lhes que a aliança existia.

–O problema agora é saber para que lado vamos. – falou Cato. – Como vocês sabem, nós viemos de Oeste.

–E nós viemos de Este. Não podemos ir para Oeste pois aproximar-nos-emos do distrito 2, e também não é muito aconselhável ir para Este pois nessa direção está o distrito 12.

–Então o melhor é prosseguirmos para Norte. – Disse Clove olhando para Cato.

–Sim, teremos de encontrar um bom lugar para descansar. – falou Katniss.


	4. Relações Perigosas

O grupo caminhou durante algumas horas e decidiu descansar numa clareira rodeada por árvores. Clove estava sentada no chão bebericando de um cantil com água fresca, Cato era o mais afastado e encontrava-se a espetar a sua espada num tronco, desfazendo-o aos poucos e poucos. Katniss estava sentada num tronco que estava pousado horizontalmente no chão e Gale encontrava-se também sentado, mas num local entre Katniss e Clove. Katniss estava decidida a retirar informações sobre os seres atacados pelo vírus, mas quando ela estava prestes a falar, Cato interpelou-a primeiro.

–Onde é que aprendeste a utilizar o arco?

–Isso interessa agora? – perguntou ela ostentando um ar cansado.

–Suponho que não … O vosso distrito foi um dos afetados?

–Não. Felizmente ainda não tinha alcançado o nosso distrito quando fugimos.

–Então vocês nunca viram um zombie?

–Zombie? O que é um zombie? – questionou Katniss.

–Um zombie é o nome que damos às pessoas que são infetadas pelo vírus.

–Ah… Eu e Gale já lutamos contra uma dessas criaturas.

–Na floresta? – Cato fez esta pergunta com uma enorme surpresa na cara dele.

–Sim. O que é que vocês sabem sobre os "zombies"?

–Bem, eles só morrem se forem atingidos no cérebro. Se fores mordida ou arranhada transformas-te num deles.

–Eles são estúpidos. – acrescentou Clove aproximando-se de Cato e de Katniss.

–Como é que os zombies apareceram no vosso distrito? – continuou Katniss.

–Ninguém tem a certeza. Uma mulher ficou de repente muito doente e cheia de febre. Ela falava sobre monstros vindos dos mortos, mas toda a gente pensava que ela apenas falava sobre isso como consequência da febre que era altíssima. Passados alguns dias ela morreu. Ao mudarem-lhe a roupa para a enterrarem viram que tinha uma enorme dentada na barriga. Os médicos pensavam que era apenas uma mordidela de um animal selvagem qualquer. Mas em vez de ela repousar em paz, ela voltou… Como ninguém estava à espera que aquilo acontecesse, várias pessoas foram mordidas. E foi assim que começou.

–E vocês fugiram logo nessa altura? – questionou chocada Katniss.

–Não. Nós só escapamos quando as coisas ficaram mesmo más. Fizemo-lo à cerca de 5 dias.

–O capitólio fez algum anúncio desde que nós fugimos? – perguntou Clove.

–Sim, fez. – disse Gale que agora também se tivera juntado ao diálogo.

–No primeiro anúncio avisou que havia a propagação do vírus, mas que estava a ser aniquilado pelas autoridades. O segundo foi ontem, apareceu o Presidente Snow a dizer que já estava tudo bem, que o vírus já tinha desaparecido completamente.

–E depois o Caeser foi mordido por um daqueles seres ao vivo para todo Panem. – concluiu Gale.

–A sério?! – perguntou espantada Clove.

–Sim. – falou calmamente Katniss, tentando não pensar na sua família. – Toda a gente entrou em pânico, como devem imaginar…

–Bem, agora que já sabem o que o Capitólio anda a tramar, o melhor é continuar. Não é seguro andar na floresta quando está escuro. – falou Gale.

Os quatro arrumaram as respetivas mochilas e retomaram a jornada. Katniss estava exausta. Não por causa do esforço físico, mas sim porque sentia que parte dela tinha desaparecido. Ao ser afastada da sua irmã e da sua mãe, Katniss sentiu-se como se um dos zombies lhe tivesse arrancado parte da alma e não a tivesse devolvido. E embora Katniss tivesse encorajado Gale a aceitar a aliança proposta por Cato e por Clove, ela não se sentia bem face à presença de desconhecidos. Como eles agora andavam sempre com Katniss e com Gale, ela tinha de estar alerta a todo o momento, o que também era cansativo.

Ao fim de terem percorrido vários quilómetros, Clove reparou numa ponte que se encontrava entre duas colinas. Embora fosse uma ponte, parecia não ser utilizada à muitos anos e por baixo dela não se encontrava nem uma gota de água. Katniss olhou para o céu e viu que se estavam a formar nuvens sobre eles. Provavelmente ia chover dentro de pouco tempo, e Katniss decidiu comunicar isso com os seus parceiros. Todos concordaram que era melhor passar a noite por baixo daquela ponte pois iria impedir que eles apanhassem chuva.

Já quando se encontravam por baixo da ponte, Katniss começou a retirar alguns cobertores que tinha colocado dentro da sua mala. Os outros também o fizeram. Katniss afastou-se um pouco da ponte para procurar folhas secas. Pegou num montinho delas e colocou-o de modo a parecer uma pequena almofada.

–Daqui a aproximadamente uma hora deve escurecer. Acho que vou caçar alguma coisa para comermos. – sugeriu Katniss.

–Boa ideia. Tu e o Gale poderão ir caçar enquanto eu e a Clove iremos preparar a fogueira. – falou Cato.

–Boa tentativa Cato. Vocês podem roubar-nos os mantimentos e fugir. – disse Gale.

–Ainda não confias em nós? – perguntou Cato com um sorriso trocista na face.

–Não. Clove, vai com a Katniss caçar e eu vou com o Cato preparar a fogueira.

Ninguém protestou e tudo correu bem. Katniss e Clove conseguiram arranjar cinco esquilos e cozinharam-nos na fogueira. Cato disse para não deixarem as chamas da fogueira crescerem demais pois se houvessem zombies nas redondezas eles poderiam ser atraídos pela luz.

Já era noite avançada e já chovia torrencialmente quando decidiram ir dormir. Katniss sabia que ia demorar bastante tempo a adormecer.

Tinham passado umas boas horas mas Katniss ainda se encontrava acordada. Ela estava a pensar que ainda à três dias atrás estava com a sua pequena irmã. Era estranho, parecia ter passado muito mais tempo. Ela também estava a pensar no destino de Madge e do presidente Undersee. Katniss também gostaria de saber se aquele tinha sido o fim dos jovens que se encontravam no seu grupo de evacuação… Repentinamente ouviu um som. Todos os seus sentidos ficaram imediatamente alerta e ela ficou mais acordada do que nunca. Algo se estava a mexer. Katniss virou-se lentamente e viu que era apenas Clove. Esta estava a falar durante o sonho. Parecia estar prestes a chorar. Pelo que Katniss percebia, Clove estava a pedir a alguém para ficar, para não a abandonar. Clove soava completamente desesperada e perdida. De um momento para o outro, ela já se encontrava assustada e estava a pedir a alguém para parar. Clove parecia estar prestes a gritar de horror quando alguém se aproximou dela. Era Cato. Ele olhou pra Gale e depois olhou para Katniss, mas ela fechou os olhos fingindo que estava a dormir. Ele voltou os seus olhos para Clove e um olhar de ternura estava espalhado neles; então ele pôs as suas mãos na face dela. Clove imediatamente ficou mais calma. Cato deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a. Ele sussurrou-lhe dizendo-lhe que tudo estava bem e que ele se encontrava ali para a proteger. Ele sussurrou também que não ia deixar que nada de mal lhe acontecesse. Clove agora mal se mexia. Cato pousou os seus lábios nos dela e depois voltou para a sua "cama". Clove não voltou a falar durante o sonho naquela noite.


End file.
